Conventionally, a connector where a periphery of a terminal is surrounded by a cylindrical shield is used to electrically connect a coaxial cable to a circuit board (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional connector.
In the figure, 811 is a connector housing mounted on a circuit board 891, which housing has a box-like shape, a front surface of which is open such that a counterpart connecting plug 901 can be inserted therein. Furthermore, 851 is an L-shaped terminal provided inside the housing 811. Moreover, an L-shaped inner shield 861 is attached inside the housing 811 so as to surround the terminal 851. Note that an insulator 821 is interposed between a center corner part of the terminal 851 and the inner shield 861, and a locking member 824 is fitted between the insulator 821 and the housing 811. Additionally, an outer shield 871 covers an outer circumference of the housing 811.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-306435